


"Of Rabbits and Centipedes"

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Future, Past and Present [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Multi, Next Generation, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Sexual Humor, canon is an obsolete concept-we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Basically, a next! Gen Gargoyles fanfiction or more like a compilation of drabbles and ficlets featuring Goliath and Elisa kids. You can read it as a continuation of my other fic "Milk".
Relationships: Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s), David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos, Goliath/Elisa Maza
Series: Future, Past and Present [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783693
Kudos: 7





	"Of Rabbits and Centipedes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Just another day within the Xanatos Household}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Sexual Humor, though nothing remotely graphic.

Just as he pulled the open door-

"Shit!" He cursed out loud to no one, the crisp early morning air filled his lungs and he hissed under his breath as he spat it out.

He forgot his damn phone! Dammit! Now, he had to go all the way back up the damn, friggin bloody elevator to get the blasted thing!

Of course, his bastard father had to put their bloody home on top of the world's largest friggin' building! 

He huffed and muttered and cursed his way back towards the elevator, smashing his fist against the button marked to go up. 

As he waited inside, Dante adjusted his eye patch.  _ Dammit _ , he scratched the skin surrounding his right eye; the stupid bloody thing was irritating his face. And he had good old grandpa Oberon to thank giving him this stupid thing; it seemed more like a giant, friggin pain in the ass than anything else.

The elevator bell rang, signaling his stop.

Exiting he pushed his auburn hair off his shoulders, fixed his ponytail that was starting to come loose, and brushed his bangs back over his covered eye.

He considered getting a trim; taking care of all this hair was also starting to become a giant pain in the ass-

_ Where did he put his phone again? _

In all his gripping he forgot, disgruntled and irritated he shoved his hands inside his pockets and made way to his room.

Surprise, surprise it wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, the living room, dad's study, but found it nowhere until it dawned on him that he last had it in the dining room.

As he strides through the halls, he thought he heard a noise, a voice or two maybe, but he shrugged it off. It was probably just his parents, he's more curious that they were still lingering there.

Pushing the door open "I'm just coming back to get my phon-" he stalled mid-sentence, then stopped altogether as his eyes expanded and both his lungs and heart came to a loud screeching halt. 

He felt the cells in his brain malfunction, like un-oiled machinery grinding at a sudden stop. 

Stretching, sparking-

**_He found his phone._ **

Next to his empty plate.

Across from his parents very disheveled bodies.

Very naked bodies.

Well, his mother had the decency to keep her blouse on, though it hardly mattered in the large scheme of things seeing as it was ripped open. 

-As she was splayed across his bastard father's lap.

Some of the blue buttons could be seen scattered all over the floor.

Red lipstick was smeared on his lips and goatee. 

He saw pretty much everything.

His virgin eyes were not spared.

"Dante" his mother began a little bit too calmly for his liking. 

"We didn't expect you back so early," his father finished. He was also far too calm for a man caught bare ass naked and balls deep in his mother.

Dante didn't know whether he wanted to scream or have a stroke. He wanted his heart to give out just so he could drop dead where he stood.

Or bleach his violated eyes.

It was no secret that his parents boinked like friggin' rabbits, they could hardly keep their hands to themselves, but baring witness to it was a far different affair than hearing noises through the walls.

"Of all the wretched things!" 

"Now, Dante-" 

"AH! I Don't WANNA HEAR IT!" he stared for far too long, he rushed over to grab his phone and rushed out the room.

The door slammed shut leaving Xanatos and Fox in his wake 

"I think we broke him" 

* * *

It was far too late, the images were long burned into his eyeballs-or eyeball to be more specific. No amount of bleach or aneurysms were going to save his sanity now. 

He should've just left the damn phone! Just as he was leaving the elevator horrified and debating on paying for a few extra therapy sessions he bumped into Alex. 

"Skipping classes?" He was swinging his car keys around his finger.

"No, forgot my phone" held up the blood contraption responsible for his current misery "what are you doing back so early" 

"Same as you forget some homework. That I need to ask dad a question" 

God, was it some sort of karmic punishment?

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you" 

"Why not?" 

"They're up there in the kitchen humping like rabbits" 

"It's just a quick question" he mozzies on past him.

"Didn't you just hear what I said!?" 

"I'll have you know I do have ears" he points to them.

"Then they're broken if you just didn't hear what I just said" 

"That mom and dad are humping like cats in the kitchen. Yeah I heard" 

"You mean rabbits?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"And you're not bothered by  **_that-_ ** " Alex just shrugs.

"It could be worse"

Dante's lips curled then flattened "You're a blood freakin' freak! What in damnation could be worse then! Then! Then that!?" 

"Grandpa Oberon in a speedo" 

The younger boy twisted his lips in disgust "how-"

"Don't ask." 

Dante bows his head in defeat "by the gods" he runs a hand down his face "bloody hell…." He mutters "I should've just left the blasted, bloody friggin phone……" 

"And here I thought getting your eye gouged out was worse" 

"Shut up!" He hissed "I'm going to school! At least I can stomach the insanity there better!" Shoving his hands in his pockets he trudges off into the late spring morning.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Yes, yes I did name Fox and Xanatos second son Dante. I couldn't help myself. : - )   
> And for anyone wondering Alex is 19 here and Dante's 14.


End file.
